Save the last dance for me
by orangemma
Summary: Post Episode 513 - Plus d'un an que Justin est parti. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Brian mais l'homme qu'il aime n'est pas avec lui...


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

**Save the last dance for me**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis un bon moment déjà et seule la lumière de la rue éclairait avec plus ou moins d'intensité le loft plongé dans la pénombre. Alors que tout était silencieux, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit jusqu'au déclenchement de la boite vocale :

" Laissez un message après le bip "

Bip. Bip. Bip.

" Oui Brian, c'est moi, Justin. Tu n'es pas chez toi alors je suppose que tu dois être au Babylon avec Michaël et les autres et que tu t'amuses bien. Je voulais t'appeler avant mais tu sais avec les expos et tous ces rendez vous j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi, alors j'espère que tout vas bien pour toi. Bon je profite qu'il soit à présent minuit pile pour te souhaiter un Bon Anniversaire. J'avoue je voulais être le premier à te le souhaiter même si j'aurais préféré le faire de vive voix. Bon je ne vais pas te remplir ton répondeur, je te rappellerais de toute façon vu que j'ai une surprise pour toi. Aller Passe une bonne journée ou bonne nuit ça dépendra. Je t'aime."

Fin du message. Des pas retentirent depuis la chambre et se dirigèrent jusqu'au combiné. Brian regarda la lumière rouge clignoter, signalant la présence d'un nouveau message, qu'il avait évidemment déjà entendu. Il tendit la main jusqu'au bouton de suppression mais interrompit son geste en pleine action. Il reconsidéra ce qu'il allait faire et attrapa finalement le paquet de cigarettes qui se trouvait juste à coté. Il se laissa tomber dans le siège pendant qu'il allumait sa cigarette puis fixa le téléphone : avec toute sa détermination pour essayer d'oublier Justin et se dire que cela avait été mieux pour tous les deux qu'il parte à New York, ses résultats étaient vain. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à dépasser son malaise dû à l'absence du jeune homme et qu'il recommençait à vivre comme autrefois, en oiseau de nuit, Justin l'appelait pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Comme s'il était connecté à l'esprit de Brian afin de l'empêcher de l'oublier. Et après ses appels, Brian s'isolait de nouveau pendant des semaines, refusant de sortir à une quelconques soirées. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels lui ne l'appelait plus. Mais malgré la distance qu'il essaye de prendre, Justin ne semblait pas comprendre. Il avait beau joué la froideur, Justin continuait de téléphoner et il ne trouvait pas le courage nécessaire pour lui dire de ne plus le faire, de l'oublier, vivre sa vie en profitant de son succès naissant.

Brian détourna son regard du téléphone et écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumée: il fallait qu'il lui dise, il allait lui dire. Pas ce soir. Il était bien censé faire la fête au Babylon avec les autres, non ?

Lentement il se releva et retourna s'allonger, cherchant le sommeil. Finalement, il passa le reste de la nuit allongé sur le dos à enchaîner les cigarettes et à réfléchir à la suite des événements.

* * *

"_.. Je t'aime_."

Après avoir laissé son message Justin raccrocha. Un mélange de satisfaction et de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il aurait voulu être avec Brian cette nuit et être le premier à lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire après lui avoir sûrement fait longuement l'amour, pour ensuite lui murmurer un nouveau « Je t'aime » et l'embrasser passionnément.

Mais à l'instant précis, il était loin de Pittsburgh. Il n'avait pas entendu la musique incessante du Babylon depuis longtemps, à la place le tumulte de la ville de New York lui servait de fond sonore. Heureusement, après plus d'un an ici, il s'y était habitué même si cela avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, il avait naïvement repensé à sa dernière visite à New York et s'était imaginé retrouver Brian en rentrant dans le petit appartement qu'il co-louait avec une amie de Daphné mais la réalité l'avait rapidement rattrapé : Brian ne lui ferrait pas de visite surprise et s'en était peut-être mieux ainsi pour eux deux.

Au fil du temps, Justin avait fait de nouvelles rencontres. Il sortait dans de nouvelles boites mais beaucoup moins que lorsqu'il était à Pittsburgh, préférant se concentrer sur sa nouvelle carrière. Cela avait assez bien payé : il avait pu trouver un petit atelier non loin de chez lui et faire une première exposition assez rapidement. Il avait d'ailleurs envoyé des invitations à ses amis de Pittsburgh mais seuls Lindsay, Emmet, Ted et Mickael étaient venus.

Il ne se découragea pourtant pas. Il continua de peindre et de préparer de nouvelles expositions, tout en prenant régulièrement des nouvelles de Brian même s'il sentait que ce dernier chercher à prendre des distances. Il le comprenait parfaitement. C'était tout aussi difficile pour lui de se trouver loin de son amant, pourtant ils avaient pris cette décision en commun : aucun d'eux ne devait plus sacrifier leur carrière, leurs envies pour l'autre et c'était peut être cette douleur, ce manque qui servait de moteur à son art. Dans un certain sens, Brian était sa muse. Il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours été depuis leur rencontre et le sera sûrement encore pour un long moment.

Apparemment, le résultat obtenu grâce à cette inspiration plaisait énormément dans le monde de la peinture. En effet, depuis quelques mois Justin enchaînait les expositions, travaillait de longues heures pour créer de nouveaux tableaux dont la plupart étaient rapidement achetés. Ces bénéfices lui avaient permis de s'acheter son propre appartement, assez grand pour pouvoir y vivre et peindre, vendant ainsi l'autre atelier. A présent, il lui arrivait même de recevoir des commandes privées qu'il acceptait de faire dans la mesure du possible, ce qui faisait de lui l'un des meilleurs peintres de sa génération, très prisé par le public.

Soudain le portable de Justin sonna, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il regarda l'écran et décrocha :

« - Lindsay ?

- Oui Justin, c'est moi. C'était juste pour te prévenir que ton cadeau pour Brian était bien arrivé. Je l'ai rangé chez Mickey et Ben parce qu'on n'a pas trop de place à l'hôtel avec Mel mais ne t'en fais pas, Brian ne risque pas de le trouver.

- Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Le connaissant je suis sur qu'il ne cherche même pas a savoir si on lui fait des cadeaux. Tu le connais…

- Oui il déteste qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.

- En tout cas j'espère qu'il sera un peu plus enthousiaste cette année maintenant que je l'ai prévenu que je lui préparais une surprise.

- Tu as de l'espoir…

- Toujours. Tu as prévenu Mickey pour l'autre partie de ma surprise ?

- Mince… J'ai totalement oublié, répondit – elle gênée. Je m'en occupe à la première heure demain. Surtout que ça change une partie du programme initiale… mais bon ne t'en fais pas tout sera près.

- Je te fais confiance. En tout cas merci. Bon je vais te laisser j'ai encore quelques affaires à terminer. Embrasse Mel et les enfants de ma part.

- Pas de soucis. Prends soin de toi Justin. »

Il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur la table en face de lui. Il se retourna et regarda en souriant les différentes affaires et papiers étalées par terre : il ne lui rester pas grand-chose à finir mais il était sûr que Brian ne s'attendrait jamais à cette surprise.

* * *

Les voix des passants, le vrombissement des moteurs et le bruit des klaxons emmenant de la fenêtre du salon encore ouverte étaient les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'appartement. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. On frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Le lit craqua, puis des pas retentirent, prenant la direction de l'entrée. Brian ouvrit alors la porte d'un coup sec :

« - Ah c'est toi…, dit– il en voyant Mickael sur le pas de sa porte.

- Oui moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Brian. Je ne te gène pas au moins ? demanda – t- il en jetant des coups d'œil derrière le dos de son ami.

- A ton avis ? répondit- il en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Que me vaut une visite si… matinale ?

- J'étais venu pour te voir parce que je… je… je peux peut-être rentrer, non ? »

Brian libéra le chemin pour laisser passer son meilleur ami et referma la porte derrière ce dernier.

« - Je suis passé à ton bureau d'abord mais Ted m'a dis que tu n'étais pas encore arrivé. J'ai donc pensé que tu devais avoir bien profité hier soir et donc, que tu devais encore être au lit… Oh ! Mais je ne te réveille pas au moins ?

- Non voyons, cette démarche endormie c'est un nouveau style que je me donne… Bon accouche Mickey ! C'est pour quoi ?

- Oh désolé… Bon et bien : Bon anniversaire ! dit – il avec un large sourire.

- C'est tout ? demanda Brian en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

- J'attendais plutôt un merci mais c'est vrai que venant de ta part… enfin bon, oui c'est tout et c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

- Je croyais que c'était quelque chose d'important, répondit Brian tout en allumant une cigarette.

- Bien sûr, un anniversaire c'est tellement anodin… non ne dis rien, répliqua Mickael avant que son ami n'ouvre la bouche. Ce soir on t'invite au restaurant avec les autres et ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le temps… on ne te laisse pas le choix !

- Ca m'aurait étonné… Bon pas que je veuille te mettre dehors mais d'après ce que tu m'as dis, on m'attend au bureau.

- Oui, bien sûr. A ce soir et je passe te chercher alors soit prêt. » dit – il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il passa alors devant le téléphone, remarqua la lumière rouge clignoter et ajouta :

« - On dirait que tu as un message.

- Laisse… »

Mais Brian n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix de Justin résonnait déjà dans le loft. Brian détourna le regard, tirant sur sa cigarette, tandis que Mickael écoutait le message. Une fois le silence revenu, Mickael regarda son ami :

« - Tu n'es pas sorti hier soir ? demanda t il connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu crois que je peux être encore au lit à cette heure-ci après une nuit de 12 heures ? mentit Brian.

- Menteur. Tu savais que le message était de Justin. Je suis sûr que tu l'as même entendu pendant qu'il le laissait. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché ? ou supprimé le message ?

- Parce que j'étais occupé, répliqua t il

- Brian… tu peux me mentir mais arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même. Fais quelques chose tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça : soit tu ne sors pas pendant des semaines, soit tu fais des orgies monumentales.

- Et ça te gène, papa ?

- Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à New York s'il te manque autant ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Puis si tu réfléchis il n'est pas non plus si loin si tu pends l'avion.

- On s'est mit d'accord sur le fait de vivre chacun notre vie…

- Mais tu l'aimes ! le coupa t il.

- ET alors ? demanda t il en arquant un sourcil. Je n'appelle pas cela de l'amour s'il faut faire des sacrifices, si tu ne peux plus être toi-même mais devenir la personne que veut l'autre.

- Alors tu préfères continuer à être malheureux toute ta vie ?

- S'il peut être heureux et s'épanouir.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas sacrifier ta vie ! répondit Mickael sarcastique.

- Il me faut juste le temps de remonter la pente et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires mais je vais l'appeler pour couper les ponts. Ca sera mieux pour nous deux.

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça… tu…

- Je vais prendre une douche, coupa Brian. Je pus. Je te dis à ce soir, tu sais où est la sortie. », dit il concluant ainsi la conversation avec son ami.

Il se releva du canapé et alla dans la salle de bain, laissant son meilleur ami en plan dans le salon. Mickael soupira et se résigna à quitter le loft. Dans ces situations, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre les réactions de Brian. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche alors qu'il refermait la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Pittsburgh alors que Brian jetait ses chemises une à une sur son lit, cherchant quoi se mettre pour ce fichu repas d'anniversaire que ses amis lui avaient préparé. Il ne voulait pas être spécialement beau pour l'occasion mais être négligé n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alors même s'il détestait fêter son anniversaire, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance il trouverait un serveur à son goût qu'il pourrait ramener chez lui et qui pourrait lui faire oublier que le temps passe inexorablement et qu'à chaque instant il vieillit d'avantage.

L'interphone grésilla alors qu'il passait son énième chemise par-dessus son épaule. Vu l'heure, il devait s'agir de Mickael qui sans aucun doute aller lui passer un savon parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il trottina jusqu'à l'entrée, appuya sur l'interphone sans vérifier de qui il s'agissait, entrouvrit la porte et retourna devant sa penderie.

Les vêtements pleuvaient encore alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit complètement et se referma dans un bruit sourd. Brian entendit à peine le bruit des pas s'avançant dans sa direction et continua ses recherches lorsque son meilleur ami lui adressa la parole :

« - Heureusement que c'est moi… tu ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, reprocha gentiment le jeune homme.

- En même temps je ne crains pas grand-chose : je me suis déjà fait cambrioler, j'ai déjà tenter de me tuer et mon dernier coup date assez pour ne pas craindre la police. Mais ça ne règle pas mon problème : la quelles ? demanda t il a son ami en se retournant avec deux chemises en main.

- Tu as toujours eu le sens des priorités, fit remarquer Mickael. Celle- là, c'est celle que tu portes le mieux, dit il en désignant l'un des deux vêtement. Heureusement que tu devais être prêt.

- Mais je le suis, dit il en enfilant la chemise. Enfin presque, il me reste juste à mettre du parfum, mon bracelet et mes chaussures, ajouta – t –il en prenant la direction de la salle de bain. Et puis t'as vu ta tenue ? Ne me dis pas que tu sors comme ça ?

- Non il y a eu un petit imprévu, il faut que je repasse à la maison alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher.

- C'est sur qu'on risque de manquer l'arrivée de l'invité d'honneur … ah non mais attends, c'est moi l'invité d'honneur ! Quel heureux hasard dit donc.

- Brian… Arrête de faire l'idiot.

- Mais je suis sérieux, répondit – il calmement. Et puis arrête de faire ta petite femme stressée, ça ne te rend pas du tout sexy. Bon on y va ? »

Mickey soupira et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Brian attrapa son manteau près de la porte et les deux hommes quittèrent le loft sans un mot de plus.

Mickael ouvrit les portières de la voiture lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha rapidement :

« Ben ?... Oui on part de chez Brian là. On passe à la maison et on vous rejoint. On n'en a pas pour longtemps… Oui moi aussi. A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et monta en voiture. Il démarra et prit la direction de chez lui en compagnie de son ami.

* * *

Le voyage se passa assez calmement. Les garçons blaguèrent mais aucun des deux n'aborda le sujet de l'anniversaire de Brian, ni de l'absence de Justin. Mickael se gara devant et coupa le moteur. Il se détacha et commença à descendre de voiture lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Brian restait dans la voiture :

« - Tu vas pas rester comme un con dans la voiture pendant que je me change ? demanda t il en souriant.

- Parce qu'il faut du temps à la princesse pour se changer ? » répondit Brian sarcastique.

Mickael ne répondit pas, faisant simplement une moue enfantine, se voulant suppliante. Brian le regarda et secoua la tête : « Mickey tu es ridicule… Bon je viens mais arrêtes de faire cette tête ! ». Son ami sourie alors de toutes ses dents et claqua la porte. Brian descendit à son tour et suivit Mickael en traînant des pieds. Il attendit derrière lui pendant qu'il ouvrit la porte et le suivit dans la pénombre de la maison. Au moment où Mickey alluma la lumière un « Surprise » s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit.

« - Vous êtes pitoyables, s'exclama Brian un sourire au coin.

- Toi tais toi et profite de la surprise des gens qui t'aime, vient le réprimander gentiment Debbie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête son anniversaire tout de même.

- Oui maman, répondit niaisement Brian ce qui lui valu une claque derrière la tête de la part de la mère de Mickael.

- Te fiche pas de moi comme ça, toi.

- Allez viens par la, il y a un tas de cadeaux pour toi, intervient Lindsay.

- Super ! s'exclama Brian peu enthousiaste. »

Lindsay lui attrapa la main et le tira dans un coin du salon où était rangé différents paquets à son attention. Il y en avait de différentes tailles mais celui qui attira le plus son attention était un grand paquet d'environ un mètre sur deux, qui de toute évidence devait être un tableau :  
« - Justin, murmura alors Brian en fixant le cadeau

- Pardon ? demanda la jeune femme en le regardant

- Non je parle tout seul. Alors par quoi je commence ? dit il en se frottant les mains.

- Par le mien ! » s'exclama une petite voix à coté de lui.

Brian baissa la tête et aperçu son fils qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents :

« - Bien sûr fiston et c'est lequel ?

- Lui ! » Répondit l'enfant en tendant un petit paquet avec une enveloppe.

Il récupéra le cadeau des mains du petit garçon et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin. Il commença par déballer le paquet et découvrit un petit tas d'épingles à linge en bois. Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'enveloppe et en sortit un dessin sur lequel il pouvait reconnaître deux femmes d'un coté et deux hommes de l'autre avec au milieu un petit garçon et une fillette. Brian regarda son fils en souriant :

« - C'est très beau merci mon cœur.

- Le dessin je l'ai fait à l'école. Là c'est Maman Lindsay et Maman Mélanie, dit il en montrant les deux femmes. Ici c'est JR, moi. Et là c'est toi et Justin ».

Un silence se fit alors autour de l'homme et de son fils. Ils regardèrent tous Brian, anxieux de sa réaction mais Brian sourie à Gus et lui répondit :

« - C'est très joli. Et ça, c'est ? demanda – t il en désignant les épingles

- Ben un pot pour tes crayons voyons ! s'exclama Gus comme si cela était évident.

- Ah oui, forcément. Je l'utiliserais au bureau alors, comme ça je le verrais tous les jours, ajouta t il avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils. Je m'attaque auquel maintenant ? »

Emmet lui tendit alors un autre cadeau, en ajoutant : « De ma part et de celle des filles. » Brian prit le paquet et arracha le papier doucement. Il s'agissait d'une boite à l'intérieur de laquelle Brian put découvrit un costume, deux jeans, trois chemises et une veste en cuir.

« - Et c'est de ton créateur préféré, fit remarquer Mélanie alors que Brian regarder les vêtements un à un.

- Ca a dû vous coûtez une fortune ! s'exclama t il soudain

- Un peu, mon neveu alors t'as intérêt à les mettre, prévient Mélanie.

- Ca te plait au moins ? demanda Emmet

- Bien sûr, répondit Brian en souriant. Merci.

- Ce n'est pas le même niveau mais j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même. Maman et Carl ont participé », dit Mickael en tendant un paquet plus petit que le précédent à son meilleur ami.

Brian trouva cette fois un tas de préservatifs, une paire de lunettes Ray ban et des billets d'avion. Il regarda attentivement la destination et vit « Miami » écrit en petit. Il se retourna alors vers Mickey :

« - C'est pour la White Party, répondit celui-ci avant que Brian n'ouvre la bouche. On sait que c'est dans un moment mais comme on n'avait pas d'idée géniale. Et puis avec on t'a mis l'essentiel : des capotes et des lunettes.

- C'est important de se protéger, dit alors Debbie

- Surtout que le soleil peut être très dangereux si tu as les yeux sensibles, ajouta Ted ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de la part de Debbie.

- C'est gentil mais pourquoi deux billets ? demanda Brian incrédule.

- On ne sait jamais. Tu peux avoir envie d'inviter quelqu'un, répondit Ben de façon suggestive.

- Et maintenant mon cadeaux, c'est un peu simplet à coté mais j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord », enchaîna Ted en lui tendant un nouveau cadeau.

Brian l'ouvrit et trouva une parure de crayons dans une magnifique boite en velours :

« - C'est pour que mon patron me signe de plus gros chèque à la fin du mois, expliqua Ted en plaisantant.

- C'est mon anniversaire Teddy, pas un de tes fantasmes…

- On peut toujours rêver…

- Allez le dernier ! Et après en avant la musique, s'exclama Mickey. Par contre là il va falloir que tu te lève.

- Tu crois ? J'aurais cru qu'avec tes supers muscles…

- Ah ah… allez lève ton cul !

- A défaut d'autre chose. »

Mickael roula des yeux à la réponse de son ami. Décidemment Brian serait toujours aussi raffiné.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers son dernier cadeau, le premier à avoir attiré son attention. Il tendit la main et commença à arracher délicatement le papier qui l'entourait. Comme il s'en était douté, il s'agissait bien d'un tableau de Justin. En effet la signature en bas en faisait foi. Pourtant Brian resta ébahi devant la peinture. Ca pour une surprise, s'en était une : le tableau était une sorte de portrait sans réellement en être un. Il représentait Rage dans son repère qui se tenait face à son miroir. Etrangement le miroir ne renvoya pas le reflet de Rage mais à la place on pouvait voir un portrait de Brian. De plus en regardant plus attentivement dans le miroir, on pouvait également apercevoir le reflet de Justin plus en retrait, et assez loin de Rage pour ne pas apparaître en premier plan sur la peinture.

En voyant tout cela, Brian eu la gorge sèche. Comme si à travers ce cadeau son ancien amant voulait lui dire que malgré une absence flagrante, il serait toujours à ses cotés. C'était d'ailleurs la sensation qu'avait Brian. Chaque geste qu'il faisait, chaque endroit où il allait lui rappeler Justin.

Brian sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Lindsay : « Il a vraiment un talent fou. » Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et resta un moment là, à admirer son « portrait ».

* * *

La musique résonnait depuis un moment dans le petit salon de Ben et Mickael et tout le monde dansait et riait au milieu de la pièce, tout le monde excepté Brian qui était affalé sur le canapé et regardait les autres s'amuser. Brian tira sur son joint lorsque Mickey se laissa tomber à coté de lui :

« - Tu compte bouder toute la soirée sur le canapé ? Demanda Mickael en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Non tu as raison. Je vais rentré, je suis fatigué, dit il en se levant.

- Mais non pas déjà ?! s'exclama Mickael l'air un peu affolé

- Qu'est- ce qui te prends ?

- Je... tu…, bafouilla Mickael

- Ton gâteau ! s'exclama Lindsay venant à la rescousse de Mickey. Tu n'as pas soufflé tes bougies. Ne bouge pas on va chercher le gâteau », ajouta – t elle en tirant Mickey dans la cuisine. Elle attendit d'être assez loin de Brian pour ajouter : « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bon ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique fut coupée et les lumières éteintes de nouveau pour laisser place à la lueur des bougies placées sur le gâteau et un « Bon anniversaire » chanté par tous les invités. Brian eut un sourire au coin en voyant cette scène, tout cela lui paraissait tellement niais. Lindsay et Mickael s'approchèrent alors de lui mettant le gâteau à quelques centimètres de son visage. Brian les regarda tour à tour puis ferma les yeux. Il les ré ouvrit et souffla sur ses bougies, replongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

« - Que la fête continue ! Remettez la musique, s'écria Mickey alors qu'il était encore dans le noir.

- Et tu m'accordes cette danse ? » Murmura quelqu'un à l'oreille de Brian.

Celui – ci se retourna le cœur battant : il était là, devant ses yeux. Il lui caressa la joue afin d'être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas :

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Brian incrédule

- Je t'invite à danser, répondit le blond en souriant. Ah et Bon anniversaire, ajouta – t – il en déposant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Brian. Alors tu danses ? »

Brian sourie et se laissa entraîner sur la « piste ». Justin regarda en direction de Ted et lui fit signe de la tête que l'autre lui rendit en signe d'entendement. Quelques notes s'élevèrent alors. Brian fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant cette chanson qu'il avait déjà entendue il y a quelques années :

« - Un problème ? demanda Justin en voyant l'expression de Brian.

- La musique …, commença celui-ci

- Notre musique, rectifia le jeune homme. Je n'ai toujours pas eu une danse inoubliable avec cette chanson et puis il faut bien marquer le coup. »

Brian sourie et embrassa Justin, il l'embrassa avec fougue comme il l'avait voulu depuis des mois. Il désirait tellement Justin qu'il ne parvenait pas a enchaîner deux pas :

« - Et si on partais ? » chuchota t il à Justin.

L'intéressé hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Brian lui prit alors la main et fit un signe discret à Mickey pour lui dire au revoir. Ils quittèrent la fête sans plus de cérémonies.

* * *

Quelques instants après avoir quitté la soirée en son honneur, Brian arriva chez lui en compagnie de Justin. Il ne parvenait plus à le quitter des yeux, à rompre le contact tactile qu'il avait établit depuis le moment où il avait pris la main du jeune homme pour quitter la maison de Mickael. Ils allèrent jusqu'au salon tout en s'embrassant, se déshabillant peu à peu. Tout à coup, Justin arrêta Brian :

« - Attends... j'ai... j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi, murmura t il

- ah oui ? » demanda Brian curieux.

Justin sortie une petite boite de sa poche et la tendit a Brian. Celui – ci l'ouvrit et regarda son contenu :

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda- t – il en sortant une paire de clé de la boite.

- Ca se voit… ce sont des clés.

- Merci Einstein, je n'aurais pas trouvé tout seul… sérieusement ?

- Ce sont les clés d'un appartement.

- Pourtant mon loft…

- C'est un atelier », l'interrompit le jeune homme.

Brian fronça des sourcils, cherchant à comprendre là où il voulait en venir :

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'atelier et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en as besoin… C'est un peu loin de New York pour venir peindre ici.

- Je ne retournerais pas à New York. Je sais ce qu'on avait dit, ajouta t il avant que Brian ne répond. Tu sais ma carrière a bien avancé et mon agent est d'accord, étant donné que ma notoriété est assez grande, pour que je puisse imposé au moins une condition maintenant. Je n'ai pas fini, dit il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant pour lui imposer le silence. La seule contrainte que j'ai imposée, c'est de pouvoir peindre à Pittsburgh, près de toi. Alors si tu veux toujours de moi… »

Brian déposa les clés sur la table et regarda Justin en souriant tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Il l'entraîna délicatement jusqu'à la chambre. Cette nuit se déroula comme l'un et l'autre l'avait espéré depuis des mois. Ils passèrent une nouvelle nuit blanche mais cette fois, ils ne pensaient pas à l'autre, ils étaient en l'autre. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Leur amour n'avait pas besoin de mot. Les gestes suffisaient à comprendre que l'un ne voulait plus partir et que leur ne voulait pas être de nouveau « abandonné ».


End file.
